


Coklat

by ReyToka



Category: hypnosis - Fandom, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: #SSVE2021 #SamaIchi #Valentine, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyToka/pseuds/ReyToka
Relationships: Aohitsugi Samatoki/Yamada Ichiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Coklat

Setelah Samatoki berhasil mendapatkan Nemu kembali. Ia beberapa kali mendatangi Ichiro untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Namun, setelah semua yang terjadi, diantara keduanya masih saja ada rasa tak mau menurunkan harga diri sehingga tak pernah ada penyelesaian sama sekali.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Samatoki mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalah agar hubungan mereka kembali membaik meski ia tahu kalau hubungan mereka tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Sayangnya, semua permintaan maaf yang diberikan Samatoki pada Ichiro semuanya berakhir tanpa kejelasan.

Bukan karena Ichiro tidak mau memaafkan. Hanya saja, ia masih terlalu sakit hati dengan tindakan Samatoki terhadap adik-adiknya di masa lalu.

Kotak-kotak makanan selalu datang ke rumah Ichiro tiap kali ia dan adik-adiknya mengingikan makanan yang tak mampu mereka beli. Belum lagi barang-barang mahal dan kebutuhan adik-adiknya yang tentu tak mungkin terlewat dalam setiap pengiriman. Semuanya datang dari Samatoki.

Semakin banyak yang Ichiro terima. Semakin Ichiro merasa tak enak hati.

Samatoki bahkan tak pernah melewatkan satu hari besar pun ketika ia mengirimkan hadiah-hadiahnya untuk Ichiro.

Bagi Ichiro, ini terlalu banyak hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf. Ichiro ingin mengembalikan semuanya tapi ia tak bisa menolak karena Jiro dan Saburo tampak senang dengan semua pemberian dari Samatoki.

Meski begitu. Meski ia menerima semua pemberian Samatoki. Ichiro masih belum bisa memberi kejelasan untuk memaafkan Samatoki.

Di bulan februari yang merupakan bulan penuh cinta, tahun lalu, Samatoki mengirimkan sekotak coklat dan sepucuk surat berisikan tulisan permohonan maaf dan sedikit spoiler dari Nemu yang katanya coklat itu adalah coklat buatan Samatoki. Ketika memakannya, Ichiro langsung suka dengan rasanya. Ia juga merasa sangat terkesan dengan bentuk coklat dengan bentuk yang cantik dan gradasi warnya yang indah. Membuktikan bahwa Samatoki bukan hanya baik pada battle rap tapi ia juga baik dalam memasak.

Ichiro menyukai coklat itu. Karena ia terbiasa di hujani hadiah dari Samatoki, ia menjadi lebih berharap di beri coklat buatan Samatoki lagi di tahun ini.

Itu yang ia harapkan hari ini. Tapi, sejak ia bangun pagi, hingga malam hari, ia tak menerima paket hadiah apa pun.

"Apa Samatoki lupa kalau hari ini hari valentine?" Ichiro bergumam pelan sebelum ia lanjut menggelengkan kepala.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Kenapa ia harus menunggu-nunggu hadiah dari Samatoki sampai seperti ini?

Ichiro menghela nafas lalu matanya menangkap angka di jam yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Ini sudah malam sekali. Tak mungkin ada kurir yang datang ke rumah untuk mengantar barang di jam segini jadi... Samatoki mungkin benar-benar tak akan memberinya coklat tahun ini.

"Ugh." Hati Ichiro mendadak sakit. Rasanya perih dan ia begitu gusar.

"Apa Samatoki marah padaku? Apa ia sudah berhenti memberi hadiah padaku karena aku masih belum menerima permintaan maafnya?" Ichiro bergumam dengan suara resah. "Aku harusnya tak mengharapkan hadiahnya karena aku tak menerima maafnya!" Ichiro melanjutkan. "Tapi aku merasa tidak tenang." Suara Ichiro memelan sedih.

"Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Rasanya aku tak rela Samatoki melupakan hari ini. Valentine. Padahal ia selalu ingat dengan hari-hari penting. Ia juga mengurimkan hadiah untuk Jiro kemarin. Kenapa saat valentine ia melupakannya?" Setelah Ichiro bergumam, ia terdiam sejenak lalu mengacak rambutnya sebelum kembali bergumam, "Ada apa denganku? Apa ini karena aku belum menerima maafnya jadi ia marah padaku? Apa karena aku tampak seperti mengabaikannya? Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini?!"

Ichiro menempelkan wajahnya ke bantal sofa sebelum ia melihat tv yang memutar iklan coklat dengan lebel diskon selama hari valentine.

Hatinya tiba-tiba bergejolak antara sedih dan gelisah. Ichiro merasa tak tenang. Tidak sebelum ia benar-benar mendapatkan coklat dari Samatoki.

Ichiro berdebat dengan hatinya. Di satu sisi ia sadar tak seharusnya mengharapkan sampai seperti ini dan di sisi lain, ia tidak mau jika Samatoki tidak memberi coklat padanya.

_Bagaimana jika Samatoki sudah tak peduli lagi padaku?_

Sekelibat pemikiran itu muncul di kepala Ichiro. Ichiro menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk menyangkal semua pemikirannya setelah itu ia bangun berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Aku akan membuat coklat." Ichiro memutuskan. Ia tak memikirkan apa-apa selain ingin membuat coklat yang diniatkannya saat ini.

30 menit kemudian, bola-bola coklat yang Ichiro buat sudah jadi sempurna.

Ichiro memindahkan bola-bola coklat dari dalam loyang ke bungkus kecil untuk di kemas dan dihias dengan cantik.

Plastik transparan dengan pita biru putih menghiasi bungkusan coklat itu membuatnya tampak sederhana, namun cantik dan elegan.

Ichiro hanya membuat 1 bungkus coklat karena ia membuat coklat hanya dari bahan-bahan sisa.

Ichiro menghela nafas berat sebelum bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Ia menatap bungkusan coklat yang ia buat. Ia merasa aneh ketika ia mulai memikirkan untuk memberi coklat ini ke Samatoki. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan hatinya terasa tak tenang. Ichiro segera menyambar bungkusan coklat itu, memasukannya ke dalam kantung kertas sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Ichiro berpikir, ia akan mengirimkan coklat ini melalui paket pengiriman ke rumah Samatoki, jadi ia tak perlu bertemu langsung dengan Samatoki untuk memberikannya.

Ichiro membuka pintu rumahnya, bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar sebelum akhirnya menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pose sedang menekan bel rumahnya.

"Sama... toki...." Ichiro hampir mengeluarkan jantung dari mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Samatoki akan datang ke rumahnya sekarang. Tidak menyangka. Sangat tidak menyangka. Bahkan kepikiran saja tidak!

"Ichiro. Umm..." Samatoki menggaruk leher belakangnya canggung sebelum akhirnya menatap Ichiro lagi. "Kau mau keluar?" Tanya Samatoki ketika ia melihat Ichiro yang sepertinya bersiap keluar rumah.

"I- iya." Jawab Ichiro gugup. Rasanya Ichiro ingin mengulang waktu beberapa detik yang lalu, menahan diri untuk tidak membuka pintu, jadi ketika Samatoki datang, ia tidak tampak seperti akan keluar rumah.

"Ingin ke minimarket?"

Seketika Ichiro menatap ke arah Samatoki. Memandang Samatoki dengan pandangan yang sulit di gambarkan. Entah kenapa ada dorongan kuat pada dirinya untuk memberi tahu kalau ia baru saja ingin mengirim coklat pada Samatoki. Ia ingin memberi coklat pada Samatoki karena ia bingung kenapa Samatoki tidak memberi coklat padanya. Ia ingin memberi coklat pada Samatoki karena ia tak sanggup bila Samatoki tak peduli lagi padanya. Ichiro ingin memberi coklat karena ia ingin Samatoki sadar kalau ia sudah memaafkannya. Ia ingin memberi coklat pada Samatoki karena ia,

"Ingin kita bersama lagi."

Samatoki menatap Ichiro penuh tanya ketika kata-kata itu di ucap bibir Ichiro dengan jelas hingga sampai di telinga.

Ichiro segera menutup mulutnya lalu menundukan kepala malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

Samatoki tak mampu menahan tawa hingga ia tertawa keras. Mendengar itu, Ichiro langsung menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah matang lalu memalingkan muka agar tidak dilihat Samatoki. Dalam hatinya, Ichiro ingin sekali menggali lubang lalu masuk ke dalamnya sekarang.

Mendengar Samatoki masih tertawa, dengan berat hati Ichiro menengadah berusaha menatap Samatoki untuk meluruskan ucapannya. "Sebaiknya kau lupakan apa yang-" belum selesai ia bicara, Ichiro merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba di balut dengan kehangatan. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat tahu kalau Samatoki sekarang memeluknya.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupku." Samatoki mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichiro lalu tertawa ringan.

Perlahan Ichiro mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Samatoki. Air matanya perlahan turun hingga membasahi pipi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba meluap dan keluar begitu saja tanpa terhalangi.

Samatoki yang menyadari kalau bahunya mulai basah hanya bisa terkekeh geli sambil sesekali mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekan kecil pada Ichiro. Meski begitu, satu tangan Samatoki sudah berada di kepala Ichiro, mengelus lembut rambut hitam laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Aku pikir hari ini aku harus bersujud di depanmu untuk meminta maaf padamu. Kau tahu? Kau seperti tak mau menerima maafku seumur hidupmu."

Ichiro seketika mendorong mundur Samatoki hingga Samatoki melepas pelukan. Samatoki terkejut dengan reaksi Ichiro yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba mengabaikanku!"

"Hah?! Mengabaikanmu? Bukannya kau yang selalu mengabaikanku?!"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi balasan apa-apa saat aku minta maaf padamu?"

"Aku baru mau membalasnya! Aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat agar kau tau kalau aku tidak marah lagi padamu!" Ucap Ichiro sambil mengulurkan coklat yang ia bawa pada Samatoki.

Samatoki melihat bungkusan yang Ichiro sodorkan padanya, ketika ia menegadahkan tangan untuk mengambil bungkusan itu, Ichiro tiba-tiba menarik bungkusan coklatnya lagi.

Samatoki yang melihat Ichiro melakukan itu langsung menatap Ichiro kesal.

"Kenapa kau ambil lagi?!"

Ichiro membuang wajah. Menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Dalam hati, Ichiro mengumpat pada setiap refleks yang keluar saat emosinya tak terkendali.

Disisi lain, Samatoki yang menyadari hal itu tak bisa mengabaikan Ichiro begitu saja.

"Jadi kau mau keluar rumah untuk memberi coklat padaku sebagai tanda kalau kau tak marah lagi padaku?"

"Tak perlu di perjelas."

"Dan kau melakukan ini karena kau kesal saat kau menyangka kalau aku mengabaikanmu. Bukankah ini seperti kar-"

"Samatoki!"

Samatoki menertawakan Ichiro, membuat wajah Ichiro semakin memerah.

Setelah puas menertawakan Ichiro, Samatoki merogoh saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkan sekotak coklat yang ia bawa pada Ichiro.

"Maaf aku terlambat memberikannya. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Sebenarnya aku bermaksud mengirim coklat ini seperti barang-barang lain yang selalu aku kirim, tapi sepertinya keputusanku untuk memberi coklat ini langsung dan bersiap untuk bersujud di depanmu adalah tindakan yang tepat sekarang."

Ichiro menatap Samatoki dengan tatapan lembut. Tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Samatoki lalu merangkul leher Samatoki.

"Kau tak perlu bersujud di depanku."

Ichiro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Samatoki sampai ia hampir mengikis habis jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Saat Ichiro hampir menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Samatoki, seseorang berteriak dari belakang. Seketika Ichiro menoleh ke belakang, melihat Jiro dan Saburo yang sedang di tutup matanya dengan tangan Jiro, tampak histeris melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichiro dan Samatoki di depan mereka.

"Ni- Niichan." Jiro bingung, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Saburo tak melakukan apapun ketika Jiro menutup matanya. Ia sudah tahu Ichiro melakukan apa, tapi ia merasa kalau lebih baik jika Jiro menutup matanya saja agar Saburo tidak melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ji- Jiro, Saburo. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian kira."

Samatoki tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil bungkusan yang masih ada di genggam Ichiro.

"Ini aku ambil."

Ichiro langsung menoleh ke arah Samatoki.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Ichiro ingin menahan Samatoki, tapi ia mengurungkan niat karena ia sedang diperhatikan Jiro dan Saburo. Meski begitu, Ichiro tak bisa membohongi Samatoki dengan ekpresinya yang menunjukan kalau Ichiro tak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Kita lanjutkan itu dilain waktu." Ucap Samatoki sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Ichiro berubah merah lagi saat mendengar ucapan Samatoki. Samatoki tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ichiro, meninggalkan Ichiro dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Disatu sisi Ichiro merasa lega karena tekanan dari rasa malunya sudah berakhir dan masalah mereka selesai dengan baik namun disisi lain, Ichiro sedikit mengharapkan apa yang ia lakukan malam ini benar-benar bisa berlanjut di waktu lain.

[End]

Spesial thanks buat Omi Omi Di Angelo (fb) promptnya bikin gemes! Tapi aku bener-bener menikmati selama pembuatan cerita!

Dan makasih juga buat kak Nai yang udah bikin even valentine tahun ini! 💕💕

Semoga cerita ini bisa buat valentinemu jadi lebih manis lagi! Psst.. sebenernya tadinya mau di buat angst, tapi karena ga cukup waktu dan hari ini hari valentine jadi aku bikin cerita yang bikin sakit gigi aja hahaha

Semoga Omi Omi Di Angelo suka sama cerita ini! 🙏🙏

Dari Santa RieRyuu


End file.
